The ABCs of the Wilson Leal Siblings
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: (One Year After G-Revolution) Follow the five Wilson Leal Siblings as they go through their small personal moments in the family. Noelani, Nathalia, and Joyce have their own moments as they compete in the World Championships in a brand new team while Samantha and Iolani have their own moments while they're home in Lisbon. Rated T.
1. Drabble 1: Aphrodite (A-Noelani)

**Drabble #1: Aphrodite (A-Noelani)**

"_What's that beyblade?" I asked._

_ My father sat down on a blue velvet armchair while my sisters and I looked over at the beyblade that my father had in his hand. I was eight at the time and our father wanted us to learn to work together and that meant by using a beyblade. We had heard about beyblades since we had friends who played with these spinning tops. My father had a rose pink, red, and royal violet colored beyblade in his hands. The bitchip on the beyblade's was a light pink dove with long and lavishing gold and royal violet tailfeathers. _

_My father replied, "It's called Aphrodite and you're going to be its owner."_

_ He handed me my new beyblade. My sisters were awed that I ended up with the prettiest beyblade out of the three other beyblades. I didn't care about its appearance, but I knew from here on out that I was going to create a bond with it. There was a warm and fuzzy aura that surrounded my beyblade and a small smile appeared on my face._

_A voice said in my head, "My name is Aphrodite and I promise to protect you and battle alongside you Lady Noelani."_

* * *

Noelani then looked over at the beyblade that sat on the night table. It was a pale pink, medium aquamarine, and red colored beyblade. The bitchip was the same, but it has different colored tail feathers. As for its size, it was smaller than the original Aphrodite but it had the exact same features of the seventeen year old's beyblade. She smiled as she took the beyblade and placed it in one of its beyblade pockets. A knock was heard on the door and Noelani opened the door. A honey blonde haired seventeen year old. She wore a white and blue tank top on with a black denim jacket over it and a pair of blue denim thigh length shorts on with fishnet leggings under it. She also wore a pair of black combat styled boots on and a pair of white fingerless gloves on. The blader that stood there wore a cord necklace with a star shaped blue amber gemstone on it.

She asked Noelani, "Ready Noe?"

"Of course Nati because we have a World Championship match to win," replied Noelani.

Nathalia, who was Noelani's twin sister smiled before the two bladers decided to head off into the streets of Los Angeles along with their newly established team called Crowned Butterflies, which was a five-member beyblading team that resided in Brasília, Brazil and the winners of the Latin American Tournament. It was the new team's first World Championships together. Noelani and Nathalia are co-captains of the team since they had different leading methods that worked with some of the members. They gave different advice, which were really helpful.

"Crowned Butterflies was the best thing that happened Noe and it's because of us," said Nathalia.

Noelani replied, "True and also I thank Aphrodite fore being at my side when I needed her the most."

Noelani had to give credit to her beyblade because C.H. Aphrodite was the reason why Noelani continued on to be a strong blader. She always was by her owner's side during their battles. Nathalia understood what it meant to be connected with their beyblade. She thought it was a joke until Aphrodite talked to Nathalia and Hecate creating a bond together and to change themselves for the good. The second oldest Wilson Leal sibling was lucky that Aphrodite and her sister convinced her to change sides for the good.

Nahtalia stated, "I agree… Aphrodite played a role along with all our bitbeasts combined."

* * *

**That ends the first drabble of The ABCs of the Wilson Leal Siblings. Noelani started off the series and we get to see other drabbles from her later on. The order is drabbles is according to age (the order is Noelani, Nathalia, Joyce, Samantha, and Iolani).**

**Next Drabble- Drabble # 2: Boyfriend (B-Nathalia)**


	2. Drabble 2: Boyfriend (B-Nathalia)

**Drabble # 2: Boyfriend (B-Nathalia)**

"_Who would you like as a boyfriend?" asked Dahlia._

_ Our team was in our hotel suite in Bangkok, Thailand, where we had our match against F-Dynasty. Dahlia and Joyce had a tag team math. Luckily we managed to snag the win despite how stronger the brother-sister duo were. We were having random girl conversations and the topic that came to mind was "Ideal Boyfriends". The topic came up after the media founded out that my twin sister Noelani and Miguel, the captain of the Autumnal Cross were dating. I knew it was going to happen, but Noelani was happy and that made me happy as well._

_I replied, "I really don't know who I would be my ideal boyfriend."_

"_Are you sure about that Nati?" questioned my twin sister._

_ I rethink my answer once more because there may be a certain guy that I had interest in. It was a blader that I met when I was in BEGA last year. Even though I left them after my sister convinced that it wasn't too late to change, he also supported me when I had my moments of struggle. Garland seemed to be a very well-mannered and highly disciplined person, but is he my ideal boyfriend. _

_I commented, "Call me crazy, but I think Garland can be a potential boyfriend for me. We had gone through a lot and we were the closest when I used to be with BEGA."_

* * *

Nathalia was in the Siebald Household, where she was staying temporarily with her two sisters. The Siebalds were close to the Wilson Family due to influential purposes. Plus Garland recognized the strengths that the three Wilson Leal Sisters had as bladers. The seventeen year old blader took a sip of her tea while she looked over at the swords that surrounded the entire room. It didn't intimidate the honey haired blader because she knew that they were collectables. The door opened and Garland looked over at Noelani's twin sister, who still sat there with her tea at hand.

"How's the tea Nathalia?" asked Garland.

Nathalia replied, "Just perfect and I have to admit something about your family values."

"Are you trying to insult the words of my family values?" sternly questioned the Apollon blader.

She nodded her head and commented, "I never stated that I was going to insult your family's values. To be honest, it's actually very interesting because you and your siblings created your own paths to be successful in the sport of choice. Maybe I should create a path that can help me lead into a better life. Probably do something what I have the passion for. I also play sports as well and I'm actually an awesome mountain bike rider, but my parents don't really approve of it. Noelani and Joyce thought I was insane at first, but they realized that I was dedicated to that and also to Beyblade and Marine Biology."

"Mountain biking huh? You sure do have the sense of adventure huh Nathalia," commented the silver haired blader.

The two of them continued to talk with one another. The conversation between the two bladers was quite interesting until Garland's father walked into the room and see them here. It was an awkward moment, but it relieved them immediately because his father was very sports worthy person.

His father questioned his son, "Nathalia seemed to be an interesting young lady, don't you agree?"

"Yes and she's a really great person as well. I never thought that we would have a friendship that was everlasting. We're similar in many ways and we don't seem to have a problem to be with each other," stated Garland.

Nathalia knew what was going on and Garland's father left the room immediately. That left the two teens alone once more. Noelani's twin sister stared at Garland's brown colored eyes before she stood up. She knew what he wanted because wasn't stupid. Immediately without hesitation, the Hawaiian-Portuguese blader approached Garland and kissed him on the cheek.

She whispered into his ear, "I accept being you girlfriend. I'm not that stupid and you know that Garland."

He shuts his eyes and a triumphant smiled appeared on his face. The silver haired Apollon blader had an interest in the Hecate blader of course. If she wanted to be with him, it was worth it for the former BEGA blader. Garland wanted to make Nathalia happy because he pitied her for what she had gone through and that she needed to deserve some happiness.

"When's the first date?" asked Nathalia.

Garland replied, "After the World Championships comes to an end."

"Fine with me," replied the honey haired Hecate blader.

* * *

**That ends the second drabble of The ABCs of the Wilson Leal Siblings. Looks like Nathalia also has a boyfriend and she knows that Garland is a keeper for sure. The next drabble is going to be quite funny. For now, read and review.**

**Next Drabble: Drabble # 3: Carnations (C-Joyce)**


	3. Drabble 3: Carnations (C-Joyce)

**Drabble # 3: Carnations (C-Joyce)**

_ I looked over at the vase that were filled with light pink carnations. I wore a simple lavender chiffon knee length party dress with a sweetheart bodice and a pair of white peep toe pumps on.__My shoulder length caramel brown hair was tied in a side French Plait and I wore a white headband. The Crowned Butterflies were in Sicily since the Majestics and the BBA invited us for a celebratory party in honor of our victory in the World Championships. Well it wasn't just us since our friends were also there to celebrate our victory. There wasn't no bad blood between the teams since we had these great adventures during the trip around the world basically. Everyone was having fun at the moment, while I continued to stare at the flower filled vase. _

"_Aren't going to dance?" asked a familiar voice._

_ My chocolate brown colored eyes looked over at a familiar lime green haired French blader. A smile appeared my face as he took the empty seat that was right next to me. We were going to have an interesting conversation by the look of things. _

_I replied, "I'm not much a dancing type of person Oliver and you know that. I love parties and all, but I never had the interest of dancing."_

_"I see and you had been starting at those carnations for a while now Joyce. Is there something that made you interest in them?" wondered Oliver._

_I responded back, "I know and I never realized that these flowers were so simple and elegant. There are people seem to show a lack of dedication to them, but for me I love them with such a passion."_

* * *

Joyce walked into her room of the mansion where the Crowned Butterflies were staying. Noelani wanted to buy the team a place to stay since something weird had happened lately. It regarded her parents leaving the country after the Crowned Butterflies' victory. That wasn't all since the fifteen year old Hawaiian-Portuguese blader had noticed strange behaviors from her twin sister Samantha and their younger sister Iolani. They left with their parents without saying a word to her or to her sisters. She sighed to herself until she decided to head off into the streets of Palermo

Joyce knew that her older sisters knew leaving the mansion for a walk. She needed a break from Beyblading since the brunette was a part of a Champion Beyblading team. The citizens of the Sicilian capital cheered and praised the Magma Papillion blader since she was the reason why she found a way to defeat Spenser from the Blitzkrieg Boys during the Semifinals. It was a fire versus water match, but the elements didn't matter much since the Joyce isn't a naïve blader. The brunette was actually the brains of the team, which Nathalia praised a lot because she didn't expect someone like Joyce to be careful and forceful at the same time. As she walked near the hotel where their friends were staying for the next few days, the fifteen year old brunette colored eyes looked over at a familiar pale skinned-amethyst eyed blader.

Joyce exclaimed, "Oliver!"

"Huh Joyce?" wondered Oliver as he looked over at the brunette.

His amethyst colored eyes looked up and saw something familiar in his eyes. It was a pink carnation flower adorned to her hair. The Unicolyon blader wondered if she took a flower from the vase and adorned it to her hair.

The lime green haired blader asked, "Is that a carnation flower adorned to you hair?"

"Yes, but it's a fake one that's used for hair accessories. Nati got it for me before the Victory Party a few days ago," commented the fifteen year old brunette.

Oliver said, "I see and you really look lovely wearing that in your hair."

"Yes and do you know that the national flower of Sicily is the carnation ironically," replied the Magma Papillion blader.

A smile appeared on Oliver's face because he knew that his childhood friend adored carnations. It was a known fact, but he never knew the appreciation that Joyce had with flora. He knew about Noelani's appreciation for music and most recently Nathalia's passion for marine animals, which was shown while the Beyblading teams were in the Bahamas and Noelani's twin enjoyed swimming with the dolphins. The seventeen year old European always knew that carnations and Joyce made an inevitable combination.

* * *

**That ends the third drabble of The ABCs of the Wilson Leal Siblings. It was a fun chapter and there is a reason why Samantha, Iolani, Mr. Wilson, and Mrs. Leal are acting weird. It's going to be mentioned in the fifth chapter of Brazilian Nights and also a Law and Order: Special Victims Units-Beyblade Crossover story I'm planning. For now, please read and review.**

**Next Drabble: Drabble # 4: Dulce de Leche (D-Samantha)**


	4. Drabble 4: Dulce de Leche (D-Samantha)

**Drabble # 4: Dulce de Leche (D- Samantha)**

"_No offense Samantha, you know that your dulce de leche obsession is getting a bit you know unhealthy," said Nathalia._

_ We were at a restaurant in Bueno Aires, Argentina and it the first time in a while since the five of us had united as sisters. I wasn't really happy with the idea of Nathalia bringing Iolani and I on a small trip. Nathalia had change a lot, but something about her irked me about her. I ignored her and comment she made about my dulce de leche habit. Noelani looked over at me and saw the slice of dulce de leche cake that was on my plate. I knew she was going to say something about it._

_Noelani said to the waiter, "Dame la cuenta por favor."_

_ The waiter nodded and walked away. I was surprised when Noelani told the waiter that she wanted the check. Before I said anything, I continued to take a bite of my dulce de leche cake because I wanted to finish my dessert before Noelani paid for the check from tonight's dinner. Iolani saw how offended I was by our older sister's actions. She placed my hand on top of mine and told me it was alright._

* * *

It had been two months since Joyce, Noelani, and Nathalia had dinner with Iolani and herself. Right now, the three sisters were in Los Angeles for the first round of the World Championships. They were going to be facing off against the PBB All-Starz, which were a fan favorite for the Americans to win during their match. The fourth oldest Wilson Leal sibling was enjoying her slice of dulce de leche cake. The fifteen year old former beyblader was at a café enjoying her own life. She didn't need her older sisters and her older twin sister Joyce in her life.

Her coffee brown colored eyes widen she felt the sweet taste of the cake in her mouth. It made Samantha smile because she simply adored her dulce de leche cake more than anything else in the world. Even though she loved her mother and father more than the cake itself, a smile always appeared on her face. Being back home in Lisbon was the best moment for the fifteen year old brunette. Samantha wasn't pressured to join a Beyblading team since the Crimson Flare Butterflies were no more and she didn't want to join the Crowned Butterflies. Her dark brown orbs looked to the right and saw the waiter.

She asked, "Can you bring me another slice of dulce de leche cake and another glass of pomegranate and lime sparkling green tea?"

"Sure thing," replied the waiter.

* * *

**That ends the fourth drabble of The ABCs of the Wilson Leal Siblings. Looks like Samantha wasn't affected by her three older sisters' departure and returning back in a beyblade team. **

**Next Drabble- Drabble # 5: Eclipse (E-Iolani)**


	5. Drabble 5: Eclipse (E-Iolani)

**Drabble # 5: Eclipse (E-Iolani)**

_ Tonight was the night of the lunar eclipse. I was outside with my telescope at hand and I wanted to look at the lunar eclipse on my own. While my parents and my older sister slept into their warm beds, I was outside just enjoying the moment. It had been a month since Noelani and Joyce went to Brasilia to meet up with Nathalia. It didn't bug me at all since I barely talked to them at all. Samantha and I seperated the sisterly bond and went our own ways. I may be thirteen and all, but I knew that all of that didn't bother at all._

_ The stars illuminated the night skies with such beauty. It was a sight to see and I was lucky to be a witness to that moment. I watched as the moon passed through the earth's umbra slowly and there it was. It was a beautiful red-brown colored moon that stood out from the moon. I knew that I wanted to enjoy this moment. I took pictures of the red moon with my telescope so I can add it through my collection of astronomical findings. I really loved the sight of seeing the lunar eclipse._

Iolani was outside on the mansion's balcony in Lisbon with her telescope at hand. Today was the solar eclipse and the youngest Wilson Leal sibling couldn't wait to see it. The thirteen year old felt calm and relaxed since she loved documenting astronomical occurrences that caught her attention. Iolani looked up as the Moon's umbra moves towards the Earth, which caused the sun's disk's to be concealed at the moment. Iolani began to take photos of the solar eclipse that was in sight because she thought it was beautiful.

"So beautiful," said Iolani as she saw the solar eclipse.

Iolani smiled as she enjoyed watching the eclipse and hope one day that she would discover other astronomical findings that others may not find in the near future. Though the thirteen year old had no interest in Beyblade, the youngest Wilson Leal sibling loved what she had an interest in most. That was watching the eclipses during her free time.

"This so perfect… So perfect," stated the caramel brown haired teenager to herself.

* * *

**That ends the fifth drabble of The ABCs of the Wilson Leal Siblings. The same order continues. For now, please read and review.**

**Next Drabble- Drabble # 6: Frustration (F-Noelani) **


	6. Drabble 6: Frustration (F-Noelani)

**Drabble # 6- Frustration (F- Noelani)**

"_Go now C.H. Aphrodite!" I yelled._

_ As I ferociously commanded my beyblade to attack Carson's beyblade, the onyx haired Austrailian beyblader smiled mischievously. He adored when he saw me being provoked by his crude comments. It wasn't like me to act like that, but my heart felt like it was being consumed by darkness little by little. Nathalia, who was the battle partner felt weak due to her injuries that Carson's partner Riley had caused. Both of us were exhausted and injured from the insane attacks their bitbeasts had caused. Her coffee brown colored eyes saw the rage that lusted in my expression. I wasn't loving twin sister that wanted to benefit from the team._

"_Shadow Extinction!" yelled Carson._

* * *

_ Davi looked over at the two of us as he wanted to discuss what happened during today's match. We lost against the Midnight Beasts in our hometown of Lisbon and the fans were devastated at us. They tried to throw trash at Nathalia, Joyce, and I but the police stopped it one time. There was a stern expression on his face and I knew that meant it was serious._

_Davi said, "After watching the match, I have decided that you and Nathalia won't be battling for a while. It's for the fact that I want to two to recover since I care about your safety. Nathalia is mostly like to participate in fourth match."_

_"Thank you Davi," said Nathalia._

_Our coach replied, "It's not a problem at all. You did your best out there and you can take it easy for a while. As for you Noelani, you won't be battling for three matches. Due to your inconsiderate actions, you managed put not just yourself at risk, but Nathalia's risk as well. You won-"_

_I yelled, "What the hell!"_

_ Davi saw the furious expression I had on my face. He knew it was going to happen and he told me because I wasn't emotionally stable to participate which was true, but I didn't listen to him. I stood up and I left the room. Nathalia was about to follow me, but our coach blocked her way. _

_Davi commented, "Noelani needs some time alone. I didn't expect that to happen and I felt bad that I had to provoke her, but it was the truth."_

* * *

Noelani stood there wearing a light gray ribbed tank top on with a pair of yellow colored cotton sweatpants on and a pair of yellow and black colored sneakers on. Her caramel brown hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail. There bandages on her left arm, right cheek, and right abdomen area. She had her beylauncher with her beyblade inside it. She launched P.H. Aphrodite, an upgraded version of C.H. Aphrodite that Davi made for her. The seventeen year old was in the hotel's gym, which had huge beydish inside.

"Let it rip!" yelled Noelani.

She launched her new beyblade into the dish and Crystal Aphrodite spun out of control. Her eyes widen her beyblade was charged towards her until someone pushed her out of the way. The brand new beyblade stopped spin as it landed on the ground. Luckily the walls and the ceilings were intact luckily. Noelani then looked over and saw the savior. Two-toned creamy blonde haired…Steel blue colored eyes….Flawless tan colored skin. The person that saved her stood and a smile appeared on her face.

Noelani commented, "That was twice you saved me from an out of control beyblade Miguel."

The captain of Le Croix, Miguel Lavalier smiled as he saw the Crowned Butterflies' captain. He wore a light red colored t-shirt on with a pair of black colored sweatpants on and turquoise and white sneakers on. It seemed that he was going to train as well. As Noelani picked up Crystal Aphrodite, Miguel saw how different the brunette was. He watched the brunette as she placed her beyblade into her launcher. Blood seeped from the wound that in her abdomen.

As she was about to launch her blade, Noelani yelled in pain and she went down on her knees. Miguel approached the injured beyblade and he saw the blood that went through the bandage and through her tank top. He kneeled down to her level and tried to help her up. Noelani sat down as the Shadow Gargoyle wielder left the room. A few moments later, a nurse came and changed the dress on Noelani's abdomen. As the nurse left, Noelani looked over at her friend once more.

Miguel commented, "Take it easy Noelani because you're not like that. What happened during your match doesn't matter. You need take it easy because you won't be able to control Crystal Aphrodite during future matches."

"I understand and you're right… I need to stay calm and focused if I want to be stronger and to control my beyblade," said Noelani.

Miguel smiled before he slowly approached her and placed his lips on top of Noelani's. Noelani's eyes widen before she closed them as she enjoyed the kiss. The captain of Le Croix wrapped his arms around the Crowned Butterflies' captain while Noelani dug her hand into Miguel's thick blonde locks. As the two captains stopped that kiss, Noelani blushed while Miguel smiled at her.

"You are a beautiful person Noelani and I don't want to see you like that. I love you and I want you to know that," commented Miguel.

Noelani replied as the blush disappeared, "I see and I love you too. Plus I feel like my frustrations are gone because you…. So thank you."

* * *

**That ends the sixth drabble of The ABCs of Wilson Leal Siblings. Looks like romance has bloomed between Noelani and Miguel. For now, read and review.**

**Next Drabble- Drabble # 7: Georgia (G-Nathalia)**


	7. Drabble 7: Georgia (G-Nathalia)

**Drabble #7: Georgia (G- Nathalia)**

"_So we won the Latin American preliminaries, where are we going for the first match?" I asked._

_ It had been a day after the Latin American Preliminaries had come to an end. Our team moved on to the World Championships as the seventh team that gets to complete. Davi was on his laptop and he read a congratulatory E-Mail that was sent by Mr. Dickenson. The team and I were getting our bags packed because we knew that we had to leave the villa as soon as possible to our next location._

_Davi looked over at me and replied, "The first set of matches was going to be held in Atlanta, Georgia in the USA. Our match is going to be against the PPB All-Starz, but we are going to be battling last since the first set of matches is based on the order the teams won their tournaments."_

_"The PPB All-Starz won their tournament," I wondered._

_He replied, "They just won their matches today and we're leaving tomorrow since Mr. Dickenson sent us our tickets to Atlanta by E-Mail."_

* * *

Today was the day before the match against the PPB All-Starz and the two teams were having dinner together. Yes dinner together since Mrs. Tate was kind enough to let the Crowned Butterflies join up for dinner. Nathalia wasn't sure about what to eat since she never had any sort of Southern Food. Michael, the team captain of the All-Starz saw the confused co-captain as she looked at her menu.

Michael asked, "Are you alright Nathalia?"

"I don't know what to eat since there's a lot of food here. Plus I never had any sort of Southern Food," commented Nathalia.

Eddy replied, "I see and try something that you would eat."

"Sure thing I guess," stated Noelani's younger twin sister.

The generous waitress approached the table and asked for everyone's orders. Nathalia continued to look at her menu before she looked over at the waitress. She was certain on what she wanted to eat here.

"I would like the Fried Seafood Combination with just shrimp and crawfish with a side of Sweet Potato Soufflé and a side of French Fries," said Nathalia, "for a drink, an Arnold Palmer would do."

The waitress wrote that down and she left immediately. It was going to be an interesting lunch and Nathalia hoped that the food was good. When the food and drinks arrived, everyone began to each their food and Nathalia did the same. She ate the crawfish first and began to eat it. She enjoyed the taste of fried seafood with her Sweet Potato Soufflé and French Fries. Rick and Eddy saw how much that Nathalia was eating and they never thought she was going to have food.

"Save that stomach for dessert," commented Eddy.

Nathalia said with her mouth full, "I have more than enough stomach for two or three desserts."

"Nathalia!" scolded Davi.

After dinner, Nathalia had two slices of Key Lime Pie with homemade Whipped Cream. She also has a third and fourth slice of Key Lime Pie to take home with her. Everyone left the Atlanta restaurant with their stomach full that meant they won't eat for a few days. The second oldest Wilson Leal sibling never thought that Georgia had great food here.

**That ends the seventh drabble of The ABCs of the Wilson Leal Siblings. Looks like Nathalia and Southern Food go together. For now, read and review.**

**Next Drabble- Drabble # 8: Hell (H-Joyce)**


	8. Drabble 8: Hell (H- Joyce)

**Drabble # 8: Hell (H- Joyce)**

"_Why do I feel so weak?" I asked._

_ It was the end of the fourth set of matches, but the Midnight Beasts saw me as their pray in the streets of Moscow. I watched as they tried to break Magma Papillion into shards and it wasn't just Carson. It was the other three members that also wanted to get a piece of the action. I tried to scream, but I felt so weak at the moment. My body didn't want to function at all and I thought that it was the end of for me. Tears streamed from my coffee brown colored._

_"Shadow Ex-"_

_"Buster Cannon!" yelled a familiar voice._

_ I saw Azure and she was with Miguel at the moment. The members of the Midnight Beasts caught their beyblades and left the park. Azure caught her beyblade and looked over at me, I was covered in cuts and bruises. Magma Papillion was even in worse than what I was. It was almost non-existent due to the sadistic attacks their beyblades had caused. Miguel helped me up, but I screamed in pain._

* * *

Miguel knocked on the door of Noelani's hotel room and waited of her. The blonde haired European hoped that she opened the door because he needed to tell his girlfriend about what happened to Joyce. About thirty seconds later, Noelani opened the door and saw her boyfriend outside. She was in her pajamas and the honey blonde beyblader wondered what was going.

"Something happened to Joyce on her way to the hotel," said Miguel, "you should see her."

Noelani replied, "The Midnight Beasts ambushed her and turned Magma Papillion into shreds. I'm fixing her beyblade now."

"I see and how she's doing," wondered Le Croix's leader,

Noelani didn't say much before she told her boyfriend that she needed to fix her younger sister' beyblade. In the infirmary, Joyce sat there with bandages around her body. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks and as she thought about her experience fighting against the members of the Midnight Beasts. It was nothing but Hell for that experience she had. Even though they won against the White Tiger X team today, Joyce can't smile about what happened to her.

_"I wish I can smile, but with what I went through… It's not worth it. The Midnight Beasts are the ones who are making all the Beybladers' lives a real Hell,"_ thought Joyce to herself.

She cried silently to herself as she thought about what they had done to the teams so far. Joyce wondered where it could end because it was too much. There was nothing that the teams nor the BBA couldn't do a thing about it. The beyblader from the Crowned Butterflies continued to cry to herself.

_"Let it all end please," _thought the injury beyblader, _"Please… Nobody deserves their beyblade to be destroyed."_

* * *

**The ends the eighth drabble of The ABCs of Wilson Leal Siblings. The Midnight Beasts are no joke and Joyce fears them. For now, read and review.**

**Next Drabble: Drabble # 9- Ice (I- Samantha)**


End file.
